


Dernière limite

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Child Abuse, Consensual, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, No Porn, Twisted Romance, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Kissing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanford ne franchira pas cette dernière limite...du moins en est-il persuadé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dernière limite

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 1041  
> Commentaires : Je ne shippe pas vraiment...c'est juste que je trouvais ça intéressant, d'une part le fanboyisme de Dipper poussé à l'extrême, et d'autre part, tout le angst fuel autour du personnage de Ford (les responsabilités, les manques affectifs, la culpabilité etc...)  
> Comme de plus, je connais quelqu'un qui shippouille et qui lira probablement ce texte, ça m'a motivé. Je voulais écrire un truc très sale (ça me défoule bien) donc c'est réussi.  
> La première phrase à elle seule est un feu d'artifice XD tant de subtilité !!

Il ne le pénétrera pas.  
C'était sa dernière limite et il comptait s'y tenir. Il n'avait pas suffisamment résisté lorsque Dipper avait admis avoir des sentiments ambigus le concernant – en vérité il avait été trop heureux de l'apprendre pour oser le repousser. Le pauvre petit, ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Il était en pleine puberté et il l'admirait depuis qu'il avait trouvé son journal dans les bois.  
Mais quelle était son excuse à lui ? Sans doute aucune.  
Au début, il avait fait mine de vouloir aider Dipper. Qui voulait-il tromper alors ?  
A partir de l'instant où Dipper s'était déclaré, il avait voulu le toucher, même si c'était interdit.

 

A mesure qu'il s'expliquait, le garçon baissait de plus en plus les yeux, s'attendant à être réprimandé. Stanford fut obligé de cacher son enthousiasme en modérant ses propos, tout en donnant implicitement son aval. Dipper avait sauté dans son piège à pieds joints, murmurant des paroles douces et des promesses. Il n'était pas encore prêt, mais ce n'était pas grave. Ford l'avait embrassé comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain – peut-être qu'il n'y en aurait pas, pas après ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. La suite avait été facile, parce que, au seuil de l'adolescence, Dipper était déjà très sensible – et d'une sensualité accrue par le désir d'apprendre, l'obsession de grandir. Son corps frêle se pressait contre le sien, cherchant à se fondre en lui...réveillant la libido endormie du scientifique habituellement trop dévolu à son travail pour y penser. Mais Dipper était différent, Dipper était spécial.  
Un peu comme lui.  
Et lorsque Stanford lui avait demandé d'enlever son pantalon...Dipper avait tout retiré.  
« Je sais que c'est mal, mais... », chuchota-t-il d'une voix qui laissait transparaître combien il se sentait coupable, et aussi son excitation.  
\- Tant que l'on ne va pas trop loin, l'interrompit Ford d'un ton ferme. Ça ne prêtera pas à conséquences. Et puis, personne n'a besoin de savoir, pas vrai ?  
Il lui sourit et Dipper relâcha un soupir. Il vînt vers Stanford sans se faire prier.  
Ford prit le garçon sur ses genoux, face à lui – il sentir le moelleux de son arrière-train sur ses cuisses, ses petites jambes écartées de manière obscène. Son regard de faon apeuré fit courir de l'électricité statique le long de son épine dorsale. Il était vraiment dépravé.  
\- C'est vrai ? On sera les seuls à savoir ?  
\- Les seuls, répéta Stanford avec conviction.  
Ses doigts tremblaient d'impatience, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être brusque. Dipper méritait mieux que ça.

 

Il avait demandé la permission d'abord. Le garçon avait hoché la tête, acquiesçant vigoureusement, comme si c'était exactement ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.  
Il n'en avait pas fallu plus à Ford pour céder. Il n'attendait que ça.  
Il avait empoigné délicatement la verge de son neveu pour lui imprimer une lente caresse, découvrant avec stupeur la sensation étrange de tenir le pénis d'un autre dans sa main. C'était si petit, si anormal, et pourtant tellement satisfaisant, surtout en entendant ces petits gémissements extatiques qui s'échappaient de la bouche de Dipper par intermittence, au rythme de sa respiration devenue haletante. Stanford ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles du garçon.  
\- Oh, Dipper...  
Ce dernier s'était agrippé à lui avec tant de force ! Il lui avait donné l'impression d'être son sauveur ; l'unique personne en ce monde capable de lui offrir ce dont il avait besoin, l'affection qu'il réclamait à cors et à cris.  
Il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait le posséder entièrement. Que Dipper se laisserait faire, parce que dès lors que Ford avait accepté ses sentiments, ils s'étaient engagés sur un chemin qui les liait l'un à l'autre, les empêchant de faire machine arrière.  
Dipper jouit dans un sursaut, prenant son grand-oncle par surprise.  
Mais seulement pour la première fois.

 

Depuis, ils avaient expérimenté bien d'autres choses.  
Ils ne passaient pas tout leur temps ensemble à ça. Ils aimaient être ensemble, ils aimaient discuter, échanger – et quelques fois jouer à des jeux de société compliqués. Leurs attaches étaient bien plus profondes qu'une banale attraction physique – s'il ne s'était s'agit que de ça, Stanford aurait pu y faire face. Mais ils étaient les deux pièces emboîtées d'un puzzle, à la fois si identiques et si différents que toutes les activités qu'ils entreprenaient ensemble semblaient nouvelles.  
Seulement ils en revenaient toujours là : Dipper nu, et les mains polydactyles de son oncle sur sa peau satinée. Ford connaissait à présent le corps de son neveu par cœur. Il savait l'emplacement de chaque grain de beauté, la moindre imperfection.  
Dipper était curieux. C'était normal qu'il ait demandé à Stanford la réciproque. Se dévêtir avait été pour Ford comme une délivrance.  
Ils s'embrassaient, se couchaient l'un à côté de l'autre et se caressaient encore et encore sans jamais se lasser. Ils étaient bien obligés de s'arrêter à un moment – la plupart du temps, c'était Ford qui coupait court à leurs séances câlins, malgré le désir intense de continuer.  
Il ne fallait pas que le reste de la maisonnée les découvre.

 

Il avait pris la décision d'attendre. Si leur relation perdurait à la fin de l'été, alors peut-être Ford envisagerait-il quelque chose sur le plus long terme.  
Il s'en voulait déjà de penser ainsi. Mais Dipper était comme une drogue à laquelle il pensait sans cesse ; il ne pouvait, ne voulait pas s'en passer. Il soulageait tant son chagrin, son mal être et son mal de vivre en général. Il était le miracle qu'il avait espéré toute sa vie.  
Brillant, adorable, et compréhensif Dipper, prêt à aimer un vieil égoïste aigri comme lui...  
Il ne souhaitait pas lui faire plus de mal qu'il ne lui en faisait. Il ne le pénétrerait pas.  
Et même si c'était dur parfois de résister à la tentation, lorsque Dipper était si candide et laissait les mains larges de son oncle s'aventurer sur ses fesses duveteuses...même alors, il ne devait pas se perdre sur cette voie. Même s'il en crevait d'envie. Même s'il percevait parfois ce désir chez Dipper – à moins que ce ne fut son imagination. Peut-être.  
Il y avait cette limite. Il ne la franchirait pas.

 

En tout cas...pas tout de suite.


End file.
